


The Lifespan of Koalas

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, M/M, Minor Injuries, T for Tendou being horny and gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently Satori has been feeling <i>pestered</i> by certain inconvenient <i>emotions</i> regarding their captain, and he’s been brainstorming ways to get rid of them. The easiest thing, he thinks, would be to just date him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lifespan of Koalas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to post normal stuff before I finish my Halloween fic which no one is going to want to read, lmao.
> 
> Plus UshiTen is gr9.

It’s not as if Satori _can’t_ keep up with Wakatoshi on his runs, it’s just that 99% of the time he doesn’t feel compelled to. He’s already in shape enough with all the volleyball they play, and running is bad for your joints anyway (it’s never too early to start worrying about things like that, especially when it gets you out of putting in extra effort), so he usually hangs back with Kenjirou and Eita to chat with them (or at them, as the case may be).

But recently he’s been feeling _pestered_ by certain inconvenient _emotions_ regarding their oblivious captain, and he’s been brainstorming ways to get rid of them. The easiest thing, he thinks, would be to just date him, and consequently, to fuck him. He’s considered this at length (ha, length—pun intended) and he thinks it’s a good idea, at least a solid A-/B+. Besides his weird appealing charm that Satori has apparently somehow fallen for, he’s nice enough once you get past his lack of social savvy, and he’s good looking. And speaking of looking, he seems like the kind of person who has a huge dick. Satori is _sure_ of it.

So the first step in achieving this, he figures, is to make Wakatoshi like him…more. Wakatoshi already likes him. They’re buds. But he’s not sure if they’re, like, _fuck_ buds. They hang out at school and sometimes even outside of school, but usually at least a half a meter apart, unless Satori hangs himself off Wakatoshi’s back to look at what he’s reading, or elbows him in the side when he wants him to laugh at a joke he’s made (not commonly successful). But usually Wakatoshi doesn’t start initiate any kind of contact, so he thinks he needs to get that underway.

Anyway, running. It’s Monday, it’s practice time, they’re warming up. Wakatoshi usually starts out with the rest of the team, but ends up leaving everyone behind in a matter of a few minutes. This time, though, Satori keeps pace with him as he starts to get ahead, waving at Reon in response when he asks where he found all that extra energy, and grins when Wakatoshi glances sideways at him.

“I’m not going to slow down for you,” he says, as if he thinks Satori might have forgotten.

“Not to worry, Wakatoshi, I’m good with hard and fast. As long as you can keep it up.” He raises an eyebrow, holding his smile, but Wakatoshi isn’t even looking at him anymore.

“I’m fairly certain my stamina is higher than yours.”

Satori faces forward and smiles wide. “I think you’d be surprised how good my stamina is.”

Wakatoshi doesn’t reply, and maybe Satori is imagining it, but he seems to speed up. He’s absolutely fine with a little competition, and runs a little faster.

Soon they end up a considerable distance away from the rest of the team, and not long after that they can’t even see them. Satori tries to entertain them both by having a “conversation” about One Piece, but as it usually goes when he tries to bring up subjects like these, it ends up being a little one-sided. Instead, he starts humming a song that’s been stuck in his head, and if Wakatoshi minds, he doesn’t say anything. Satori stops abruptly in the middle of the song when he realizes they’re not taking the coach’s suggested path around the school, but are running through a public park instead. “Hey, Wakatoshi, this isn’t the route we usually run.”

“I go this way to make it longer. It’s a waste to get back before everyone else and have nothing to do.”

“You could start stretching. Limber up.” Satori waves does a one-man wave to indicate “limber.” He wishes he weren’t running so he could display how _limber_ he can actually get, but maybe it’s too early for that anyway.

Wakatoshi glances at him. “We usually stretch together.”

Satori hums in thought. “I guess so. It’s nice of you to be thinking of us.” He elbows him in the side, and takes his lack of answer to be something akin to a shrug. He looks more carefully at the park they’re making a tour of. His house isn’t particularly close to the school, so he knows the usual track they run, and some places to get ice cream and ramen and stuff nearby, but not much of the surrounding area. The park appears to be huge, as they’ve passed two playgrounds, scattered with children and parents, and still have enough park to get through that he can’t even see the end of it. People are also walking their dogs and riding bikes and running. There are enough trees along the road to provide an occasional stretch of shade, which feels nice to run through. Even though Satori can keep up this pace without much trouble, he’s still sweating from the prolonged exertion.

He closes his eyes for a moment, confident in his ability to keep his balance. The pathway ahead looked smooth enough, so he won’t trip. Faintly, he hears a bicycle bell, and moves off slightly to the left to allow them to pass.

Except the bike isn’t passing, it’s coming at him. And for whatever reason, this bozo is riding on the wrong side of the path. Satori opens his eyes at the slight feeling of an impending sense of doom just in time to get clipped by the bike’s handlebars and hear someone curse and yell sorry, but by that time he’s already on the ground.

He turns himself over from where he’s landed in the grass and blinks rapidly up at the sky, scowling as if it’s the fault of the ozone layer that he just wiped out. Wakatoshi is standing over him, blocking the light from the sun with his massive form, apparently _glaring_ off into the distance. Satori looks where he’s looking and sees the bike that hit him escaping. “What the fuck, asshole!” he shouts after the guy, sitting up.

“That was very rude. He should have stopped,” Wakatoshi says, offering him a hand. Satori is about to take it to pull himself up when Wakatoshi drops it and kneels down. “Your knee.”

Satori looks at the implied body part, which is a mixture of red and black where it’s been scraped up with dirt from the pavement. Now that he’s looking at it, it kind of stings. He grimaces.

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s f—” Satori stops, struck with a sudden insight. How susceptible is Wakatoshi to the ‘damsel in distress’ card? Time to find out. “It fucking hurts, yeah.” He bites his lip for effect. The effect being making it pinker, more kissable. Just _try_ to resist, Wakatoshi.

“Can you walk?”

“I don’t know. Help me up.” He sticks out his hand and wraps it around Wakatoshi’s wrist, letting him pull him up. Satori puts his weight gingerly on his damaged leg, pleased that the blood is running down his shin and into his sock, looking positively _morbid_ and making this effect easier to play off. “Ow!” he yelps, falling forward into Wakatoshi’s arms. To his credit, he looks sufficiently distressed.

“You should wait here while I get someone to help. You could have done damage to more than just the skin if you can’t put your weight on it.”

“I don’t want to wait here, I don’t know this area. And if some creepy person talked to me, I couldn’t get away. I don’t even have a phone.” It’s so easy, this is too easy.

Wakatoshi looks around, as if searching for an answer, though Satori is sure he won’t find one. Lucky for both of them, he has a solution.

“Hey, do you think you could carry me?” he suggests after a moment of pretending to consider.

Wakatoshi doesn’t look put off by the idea. He almost looks excited, and Satori wonders whether it’s for the same reasons he’s excited or just because it seems sensible under the circumstances. “Yes, probably. That’s a good idea.” Maybe the second thing then, but Satori’s not giving up yet. Wakatoshi turns around and hooks his arms at his sides. Satori looks to the sky and mouths ‘Thank you’ before literally climbing him, being sure to favor his good leg even though Wakatoshi probably can’t tell.

Oddly enough, it’s not what he was expecting. It’s kind of…unpleasant, if only because they’re both a little sweaty and it’s clammy through their damp shirts. If their sweat was going to mix, he’d prefer it would be skin to skin, but he supposes this is a stepping stone. It _is_ nice being pressed up flush against Wakatoshi’s back, and he’s not sure how he feels about breathplay (at least, being on the giving end), but his arms are looped around Wakatoshi’s strong neck and it’s nice. He hopes Wakatoshi’s noticed the weight of the muscle in his thighs, since he’s particularly proud of them. They’re very good at holding him up. Wink.

“Wow, you act like it’s so easy!” Satori comments, unable to resist niggling him. “Am I light as a feather, Wakatoshi?” They’re nearly the same height, but Wakatoshi is much bulkier.

“Not really, but it’s no trouble.” He even walks quickly carrying another person—a person who is at least 85% of his own size. It’s amazing.

Satori hums and rests his chin on Wakatoshi’s shoulder, playing absently with the neck of his shirt. He taps his fingers along the hem, and when Wakatoshi doesn’t react (or stop him), he traces his index finger gently along the line of his collarbone, imagining what it would be like to mark up the skin over it with his teeth. “Wakatoshi, distract me from the pain. Tell me not to go into the light.” He’s going to milk this card for all it’s worth.

“I’m sorry you’re in pain. I’ll walk faster.” He does, and Satori mentally scolds himself for not seeing this as a possibility. Oops. “Did you know koalas can die of starvation because their teeth wear down and they can no longer eat?”

How sexy. “That’s horrible, Wakatoshi.”

“They also frequently sustain injuries from falling out of trees that can lead to death.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re trying to compare me to a koala? I’ll have you know, I’m great at climbing trees. And I haven’t fallen out of one since I was six. I’ll show you the scar sometime.” His hand is flat across the upper part of Wakatoshi’s collarbone, and he can feel his throat move when he speaks.

“That wasn’t the reason I brought it up. It just came to mind because of the way I’m carrying you. And last night my mother was watching a documentary on koalas.”

Satori pokes his cheek. “That’s cute. You watching stuff with your ma.”

“Mm.”

There’s a bit of silence while Wakatoshi lapses back into his natural stoic state and Satori is trying to think of how to get away from the subject of mothers and koala morbidity. But then, he could just— “Wakatoshi, what’s your type?”

“What do you mean?” He shifts and jostles Satori up so he can get a better grip on him, throwing him a centimeter or so up in the air with ease. Satori swallows down a smirk.

“Like, what kind of person do you want to date?” He wonders if his heart thumping against Wakatoshi’s shoulders will give him away, or if he can just pass it off as adrenaline from falling.

“I haven’t given it much thought.”

Not exactly the answer he was looking for. Distinctly lacking in features of a person who’s approximately 190 centimeters tall and has red hair. Maybe he needs more prompting. “I sure have. I like people who know what they want and how to get it. Someone tall would be nice, and hot, and personality is important too I guess. Liking volleyball is a definite plus.” Hint, hint, hint.

“I suppose I would also prefer someone who was interested in volleyball. Someone hard working. Other than that I don’t think I really care.”

Well, it’s easy enough to fit those criteria. In fact, Satori is pretty sure he does. He even tried to run with Wakatoshi today. That’s gotta count for some serious hard working points, because the boy does Not run slowly, and he even got injured for it. Talk about busting your ass. Or knee.

He lets the subject of romance drop, not wanting to be too transparent, and switches back to movies he’s seen recently that he thinks Wakatoshi could appreciate, or at least not be bored by. After a while, they leave the park and get into areas that Satori is more familiar with. He’s been to the cake shop before with Eita, and suggests that they go there sometime so Satori can buy him a treat to pay him back for carrying him back to school. To his surprise, Wakatoshi actually agrees, and he begins formulating a plan to turn it from a friend thing to a date to a ‘Hey, come back to my place, we can hang out in my room and have a good time’ kind of thing.

The school isn’t too far away, and they make it on campus before long. Whatever few people are around for club activities give them looks, but Satori doesn’t care, and he’s sure Wakatoshi doesn’t either. But soon they’re in front of the nurse’s office, and Wakatoshi has to put him down so he can open the door. Satori slings his arm over his shoulders and stands on one leg, noting how the blood has more or less dried on his shin and his sock while still being gooey and dirty around his knee. It’s pretty gross actually, and he’s more or less ready for this be over.

Wakatoshi tries the door, and it doesn’t give. “I guess the nurse’s office is closed for the day.”

“How rude.” To tell the truth, he’s kind of over pretending his leg hurts too. He could throw himself at Wakatoshi even without an injury. It hasn’t stopped him before, and now that the nurse isn’t here, he’s going to have to get patched up by the coach or something, and that could mean skipping practice, which isn’t something he wants. “Wakatoshi, I have a confession to make. Two actually. The first is this.” He un-slings himself from Wakatoshi’s shoulders and plants his feet firmly on the ground.

Wakatoshi furrows his brow. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Nope. I was _coming onto_ you.” He chuckles, lightly at first, then a little harder. “Get it? Coming…onto… You don’t get it.”

“I don’t.”

He almost asks ‘Do you want to fuck or what?’ and then he reconsiders, thinking he could either take it too literally and assume Satori means here, and now (not that he’s completely opposed, but he does have a little shred of decency in him), or he’d scare his fragile, oblivious little heart (also not good). So instead he settles for. “Do you wanna go out or something? On a date.”

Wakatoshi blinks. “Oh. Sure.”

Come again? (No, please do). Satori grins. “What, seriously? I wasn’t joking, you know.”

“I wasn’t either.”

“Okay, cool.” He’s _this close_ to asking if he wants to make out, but instead he just socks Wakatoshi in the arm and says. “I really want to get this blood of my leg first though.”

“You don’t need my help walking?”

“Nope, I’m good.” They head off towards the gym and Satori is mentally preparing for being scolded by the coach for taking so long on their run.

“What was the second confession?” Wakatoshi asks suddenly.

“Huh? The date thing.”

“Oh.” There’s quiet for a moment. “I thought that was obvious already.”

Satori stops smiling and turns his head slowly to look at him. He’s smiling. Satori elbows him in the side again.


End file.
